Contentment
by letswriteafairytale
Summary: What did Fire Lord Zuko and waterbending Master Katara do at the royal palace when their companions were gone?


**Contentment**

_A/N: This is pure fluffy fluff and I am not sorry. I love these two to death and reading and writing about them makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside. There really is no plot in this or anything; I just wanted to make my fellow Zutara shippers smile. Hope you like it!_

_- letswriteafairytale ^-^ _

Katarawalked along the secret corridors she had memorized in her youth and stopped at a pure gold door. She brought her hand up and banged the door three times with a fist. She heard shuffling of papers.

"I thought I said I did not want to be disturbed?" Zuko's voice came.

Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko seriously worked too much.

"It's me, Zuko." She replied. She heard something fall and a curse. A few moments later, Zuko opened the door.

His hair was standing up in different directions and his robe looked like it was thrown on quickly.

"Hi, Katara."

"Hello, Zuko. Are you alright?" She asked with a snicker.

"Mhm, yes, fine." He said hastily. She knew he was taller than her, but she never realized by so much. Mai was practically the same height as him! That must be weird whenever they were standing up and looking into each other's eyes.

She let one of her hands run through his mop of a hair.

His eyes widened and one of his hands on the door tightened and turned white.

"Come in," he said hoarsely.

She unknowingly smirked and went through the door. She looked around the medium sized room and saw it was the same the last time she was here. There was a fireplace, coffee table, couple of couches, an office desk with papers everywhere, alcohol cabinet, window overlooking the palace gardens, a bookshelf that took up an entire wall, and everything was red or gold.

She heard the door close. She turned back to him.

"Seriously, do you Fire Nation people like any other colors besides red and gold?" She asked him amused.

He arched his only eyebrow at her, "Coming from someone whose possessions are all either blue or white." He shot back at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him but giggled. She walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace and threw her body on it. She sighed in contentment, feeling the fire glaze over her body.

All the while, Zuko just watched her. He had not seen her for a long time, and every time he did see her again, she always seemed to get more beautiful.

"Did you just come visit me to distract me and use my couch?" He strolled over to her and sat next to her on the sofa. It was a long and soft couch; Katara lounged on it, her body stretching out. Zuko sat properly.

Katara's eyes were closed, but she opened one eye at him. "Maybe." She said innocently.

He chuckled. "You're lucky you're you."

"Whatever." She murmured. Closing her eyes again, she put her feet on his lap, her hands folded on her stomach. Hmm, her eyelids felt so heavy. It was only the afternoon but without anything to do today, sleeping seemed like a good idea.

"Yes, you're very lucky you're you." Zuko repeated, his nose scrunched up, but he had a small grin on his face.

Zuko put his hands on top of her feet, just letting them rest there. He continued to observe her. Aang was a Hell of a lucky man.

The color of the fire reflected on Katara. Her naturally tan skin looked deliciously darker, her dark chocolate brown hair had highlights of bronze in them, the deep red Fire Nation silk dress she wore made it look as if she was a Fire Goddess. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It was wrong to think like this, especially when they were both in a relationship. Not married, yes, but committed to someone nonetheless.

"Katara." He said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to take a nap or something?" If she was, he would have to ask her to leave. Of course he didn't want her to, but how would he get any work done? He'd probably just sit in his chair and stare blankly at his papers, cursing Katara like the oblivious vixen she was.

"It's so comfy here, how can I not." She practically purred.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was trying to seduce him. Not deliberately of course, she probably didn't know how gorgeous she looked laying there.

"You know, I gave you one of the very nice guest rooms for a reason." He drawled.

"I know, but Aang is gone."

Zuko bit the insides of his cheek, getting that jealous feeling whenever she said his name. "Lonely then?"

She nodded.

Zuko felt awfully drained suddenly. Without even thinking about it, Zuko lay down next to Katara, he took off his robe and laid it on top of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist while his other arm went under his head. Good thing that door had a lock.

He felt Katara stiffen at first, but quickly relaxed when Zuko nuzzled his face into her soft wavy hair. He gave the same sigh of pleasure Katara did earlier.

Zuko may not see Katara often, but he always seemed to be more at ease whenever she came around. He secretly loved it when Mai left to visit her family for awhile and when Aang went off to do Avatar business while here. It'd just be the two of them. She was so soothing to him, just like her element. Again, this was all wrong, but it felt extremely right to have Katara in his arms. Besides, it's not like they were doing anything wrong, they were simply enjoying each other's company.

And if she was going to take a nap, he wanted one too.


End file.
